


【HP AU】红披肩

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【HP AU】红披肩 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【HP AU】红披肩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955599
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

我给还发着烧的珉奎盖好被子，抓过椅背上的红披肩带上门出去拉活。外面开始下雪了，我依旧穿着短裤短袜。我今年十九了，但是很多人说我看上去还是个未成年。看着小是好事，毕竟漂亮的脸和身体就是我的饭碗。  
今天的风很大，我展开披肩把自己裹起来，在路灯下面缩成一团，但是努力把脸和小腿露出来。这个披肩其实是别人送给珉奎的，但是我俩从小就是谁去拉活谁穿新衣服，直到珉奎长高到再也没法穿我的衣服而已。他上次出去的时候被打了一顿，本来是我们干这行的习以为常的事情，但是他被打得太厉害了，伤口也感染了，发烧了一个礼拜也不见好。我们刚交了房租，连吃饭都费劲，更别提看病了。我搓搓冻得发僵的手，决心今天无论钱多钱少，拿到钱就干。  
我还挺幸运。一辆看上去挺贵的车在我面前停下来，司机摇下一点车窗挥手叫我上去。后座上的人在昏暗的光线和压得很低的帽檐下看不清脸，但是我能看出来他的大衣料子非常好。太好了，我想，得抓住机会敲一笔啊。

对方进门摘掉帽子的时候我愣了。我好像在报纸上见过这个人。这种级别的人干嘛来嫖我？不会是隐藏的变态杀人狂吧。我打了个寒噤。  
见我杵在门口不动，他笑了笑。“我还没到那种程度。”  
“别对我用摄神取念。”我小声抗议。  
“那你就快点进来。”他碰碰我的手臂，看我还是站在那里，无可奈何地看着我，“您请沙发上坐，我去泡茶，成吗？”  
头一次见不是一进屋就把我按在门上开始脱裤子的。好吧，这可能就是有钱人的做派吧。不过往茶里面下药的可能性也不是没有。  
“呀，”他被我的想法气得笑了，“你以前遇到的都是些什么人啊。你要是真乐意那么直接我也没意见。”

进卧室的之前我稍微打量了一下这个屋子，计划着如果对方太变态怎么跑路。后来我又觉得反正也跑不掉，还是安心任人宰割吧。  
“你开价吧。”他擦着头发看着我，“随便玩的那种。”  
我一闭眼，想着已经烧得糊涂的珉奎，比了个十。  
他很利索地从抽屉里把支票簿掏出来，写了个一百，草草地签名递给我。  
“看在你得给你弟弟看病的份上。”他完全无视了我不受控制张开的嘴巴，“你今天在的那条街隔壁就有家私人医院，比公立医院好得多了。”  
“你就为了这个来嫖我这种人？”我把支票抓过来迅速塞进口袋，生怕他反悔。  
“怎么可能。”他很悠闲地笑，“我可没那么好心。”

不得不说，这哥们还挺会的。我承认，这是我入行之后接的最舒服也最帅的一个了。比起那种把我往床上一推就急不可耐往里捅的，他真是够有耐心的。他亲到我膝弯的时候我想，这到底是谁伺候谁啊。  
“你年纪不大，想法倒是不少。”他停下动作去找套，“能不能安静一点。”  
是你非要用摄神取念的，这种时候都不专心。我腹诽，但是嘴上只是说了句“噢”。  
据我的经验，给钱大方的一般都挺能折腾。但是他挺平淡地操了我一轮就放过我了，唯一让我感觉吃惊的就是他射完很认真地亲了我一下。我不知道这人到底想干嘛，居然愣在那了。他也愣了，好像干了什么不该干的事情，发了一会呆，然后说，你想明早走就明早走，现在走也不是不行。我着急回去看珉奎，再加上这里离我们合租的房子也不远，就说“现在走”。他看了我一会儿，又摇摇头，说，等我给你找条长点的裤子吧。反正也够你花一阵子了。我被这人搞迷糊了，但是听听外面的风声我还是答应了。

送珉奎住进医院后我一个人回到出租屋，从那一堆旧报纸里翻腾了翻腾。这人叫全圆佑，大概是下一任傲罗首席的人选。据说没结婚，那应该是魔法部的钻石王老五了。真看不出来，衣冠楚楚人模狗样的，还有嫖娼的癖好。不过这一切与我无关，我拿到钱就好了。医生说珉奎病得挺严重，责备我为什么不早点送医。我也想啊，可惜我不是没钱吗。  
过了一个礼拜我又看见了那辆车。这次全圆佑没在，就只有那个司机。他把一个信封塞给我就开车走了。里面是张支票，依旧出手很大方，附了一张便条说最近太忙了没空找你，希望你弟弟已经好了。我松了口气，因为珉奎的情况变严重了，我正愁到哪去弄钱呢。最近接的都是小打小闹，付了电费和水费就不剩多少了。

晚上我还是出去在灯下面站着。无聊的时候我又想起了全圆佑。他长得真够帅的，被这样的人搞我也没什么好抱怨的。只可惜这样的机会不是天天有，要是天天有我早就发财了。  
“我看你还是别做梦了，”有人拍了一下我肩膀，我吓得一个趔趄差点绊倒。  
是全圆佑。我拍开他的手，想说滚蛋，但是又想毕竟人家无缘无故给了我那么多钱，还是客气点好。  
“走了，请你吃饭。”他说，“晚上去我家？”  
原来那是他家。好吧。  
“我原先不住那里的。”他去开车门，“但是现在几乎都是在那里。”

我对他这种毫不直接的风格已经见怪不怪了，所以就很从容地饱餐一顿。俗话说，饱死的鬼样子也比较好看，更何况我一辈子也没来过这么高级的地方。全圆佑倒是没吃多少，就是一直托着下巴看我吃。毕竟这里不是街边摊，我也不好意思吃得太狼吞虎咽。  
“长得这么瘦，没想到你还挺能吃的。”他一脸欣慰的样子。“权顺荣。”  
我没记得我跟他说过我叫什么。不过他那个无时不刻使用的摄神取念我也快习惯了。随便吧。  
“顺荣，”他干脆去掉姓氏，不知道的还以为他是在叫男朋友，“你跟了我怎么样？一个月给你两千。”  
“行啊，”我专心对付一只鸡腿，还以为他在开玩笑。我知道我根本不值这个价钱，他这显然是亏本的生意。  
“真痛快。”他笑了笑，从钱包里掏了张卡给我。现在有挺多巫师干脆用麻瓜的钱，因为硬币相比起来确实挺不方便的。“这个给你了。一会儿回去给你找钥匙。”  
我放下叉子盯着他的眼睛。  
“呀，你怎么回事。”  
“你不会真是变态杀人狂吧？”  
“我用不着付钱就能杀掉你吧。”他还是很有耐心，“还掏钱给你弟弟，或者是小白脸治病？”  
“什么小白脸，”我咕哝，“小黑脸还差不多。不是你想的那种。”  
“我知道。不然他早被我灭口了。”  
“那你需要灭口的人可太多了。”我笑，“干嘛选我？比我好的多得是。”  
“这你就不用管了。”他拿起纸巾把我嘴边的酱擦掉，“我看你还是管好你自己吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

我就这么莫名其妙地住进了全圆佑家。我刚入行的时候不是没被包过，第一个包下我的人是个挺好看的年轻男孩。我觉得他不像情人，倒是像个不懂事的孩子。总之给钱我就干，也懒得管那么多了。后来我觉得他有点喜欢我，但是他马上要结婚了。他本来计划着跟我照搞、婚也照结，但是有一天喝多了在家说漏了嘴，还是被发现了。分手的时候他给了我挺多钱，拿着这笔钱我和珉奎搬出了原来住的地方，租了现在这个房子。从那个时候我就明白了，我这种人只不过是玩物，想玩的时候就给点钱养着，玩不成了就扫地出门。动真感情是最忌讳的事情。

全圆佑算是很理想的主顾了。

搬进来之后我发觉他其实不怎么回来，大部分时间都在开作战会议、看报告和出席各种社交场合。我倒也乐得自在，就呆在书房里看他的旧课本。我在霍格沃茨上到三年级就没再上下去了，虽然在学校的时候不是什么好学生，可还是希望至少把学上完的。全圆佑的字从小就很漂亮，偶尔能在书页里看到他夹着的旧试卷，分数都很高。我想他这样的人当年一定不乏追求者吧。况且，攀上全圆佑这样一个金主其实挺有危机感的。平心而论我姿色一般，也没什么特别拿得出手的，唯一让我特别的就是我很小就开始接触这一行了，什么人都见过，就算没有摄神取念也能用眼力推断出合适的做法。但是对于全圆佑来说，他身边的人几乎都是巴结他奉承他的机灵人物，我这点小伎俩也并不稀罕。

我曾经问全圆佑，就这么放心把我放在这，不怕我偷走所有值钱货然后逃跑。全圆佑说，我不明白你有什么必要这样做。呆在这你不缺吃不少穿，钱随便花，弟弟也好好在医院住着。你要真想试试我也不介意，能拿得走也算你有本事。我就笑笑，说，你对我太好了，我不知道为什么。他说，你要是还乐意住回去我也没意见，只一样，别再接别的活了，否则你自己想清楚后果。那个时候他正在翻着裁缝寄来的册子挑衣服款式，说我既然来了就不能穿得这么不像样子，他对短裤也没有什么特别的兴趣，还是穿暖和点好，否则老了要后悔的。我都不知道我能活到多少岁，所以根本不想以后的事情，他说什么就是什么吧。

有一天他突然说，今天有客人要来，你要不要见一见。我乐了，我以什么身份见人家呢？那是你的客人。他倒是挺坦荡，还能怎么说，以男朋友的身份见呗。我短暂地恍惚了一下，很快地清醒过来并且提醒自己，别把他的话当真，自己在他眼里不过是玩腻了就丢的玩意儿而已，投入真感情到时候倒霉的是自己。他罕见地没读我的想法，又或者说，读到了也没否认或者反驳。

他今天的客人叫文俊辉，瘦瘦高高长得非常漂亮。他来的时候我正在看书，把头一次见到的单词抄下来，所以我只是出来打了个招呼就回去了，他们两个似乎有工作要谈，我也不是什么上得台面的人。文俊辉走了之后全圆佑过来找我，习惯性地捏了捏我的脸颊。我抬起头笑，说你看不出来吗，他喜欢你。他也笑，坐在我旁边看我在纸上乱七八糟画的画，说，看不出来。我心想，你简直就是拿我当枪使拉仇恨。他说，那倒也没有必要，毕竟你是我男朋友嘛。我再次提醒自己不要把这种话当真，但是也隐隐有一点希望这是真的。

很快全圆佑开始带我出席社交场合了。最开始我觉得很不习惯，但是时间长了我意识到他也没期待我说什么做什么，我就安心呆在那里蹭吃蹭喝，反正也没人认识我。我碰见过文俊辉几次，就是互相点点头。有一次我穿过一条走廊去找巧克力小曲奇，和文俊辉撞上了。当时走廊里很空，文俊辉和我擦肩而过的时候轻声说，别太得意，你不过是个赝品。我猜大概是全圆佑以前有个男女朋友长得跟我像什么的，拿我当个替代品或者念想吧。我一个出来卖的才不管这些，有钱挣就好了。医生说珉奎的病见好了，很快就能出院了。我嚼着甘草魔杖不管不顾地走了，把文俊辉的话彻底抛到了脑后。

出门的时候我意识到全圆佑今天有点喝多了。车上他叽叽喳喳地拉着我的胳膊说个没完。我听不清他在说什么，就只是用嗯啊之类的词汇答应他。他最后躺在我腿上睡着了，身上有一点宴会上烟酒的味道。

我把他拖到床上，把他的西装架回衣柜里，拿条毛巾给他把脸擦干净。这样做不是出于我的有多关心他，而是他如果第二天醒来发现自己“像个粗人一样”没洗脸就睡觉了肯定要发火。虽然怒火的发泄对象是他自己，但是我不怎么喜欢那种时刻的氛围，就干脆像是照顾孩子照顾他一下好了。我擦到一半时他迷迷糊糊地笑，抓住我的手怎么也不肯撒开。

“全圆佑，”我假装严肃，“快放手。”

他睁眼看我，眼睛里全都是惊喜的神色。我被他盯得有点害羞了，就把脸转过去。

“顺荣。”他小声地喊我。

“噢。”我转回来，“就在这呢。放手吧？”

“你终于来找我啦？”他笑得特别开心。

好吧。大概他之前的恋人也凑巧叫顺荣，然后跟他吵架分手了什么的吧。

“嗯，”我草草地答应着，掰开他的手，“当然了。”

“顺荣陪我睡。”

我不就是你买来干这个的吗。我心想，把毛巾扔到一边。

全圆佑喝得太多，很快就睡着了。他赖在我身上就是不下来，好像搂着什么大毛绒玩具。我被压得有点难以呼吸，推他也推不动，就逆来顺受地闭眼，劝说自己被包养要有被包养的觉悟才行。半夜他醒过来去洗澡，回来时在床沿上坐了很久。我被他吵醒了，就起身问他怎么了，他说没事，你睡你的。我意识到他嗓子有点哑，可能是想起之前的什么人心里难过吧。我自以为特别看得开，他的前尘往事与我无关，干脆顺坡下驴没理他，继续蒙头大睡。


	3. Chapter 3

“顺荣，”全圆佑早上打领带的时候回过头来叫我，“文俊辉要走了。今天晚上去给他送行，你也去吧。”  
我半睡半醒地答应了一声“好”，随后意识到他在说什么。文俊辉要走了。这个暗恋全圆佑且看我很不顺眼的漂亮男孩要走了。虽说他在哪和我没什么关系，我要做的就是让全圆佑满意，可是我却隐隐地松了一口气。  
“去哪啊。”我坐起来揉揉眼睛。  
“他是外交部的，我也不知道他去哪。”全圆佑笑笑，“你不高兴吗？”  
“我有什么好高兴的。”我撅了撅嘴，“跟我有什么关系。”  
“真的？”全圆佑凑过来掐掐我的脸颊，我有点被他弄疼了，“顺荣不能多喜欢我一点吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢，我喜欢死你了全圆佑，”我不耐烦地推了他一把，“少了一个‘竞争对手’我高兴得都要上天了。”  
全圆佑虽然知道我是敷衍他，但还是笑着走了。这个家伙怎么回事。我想。放着这么漂亮身家也清白的人不搞，非要来搞我。我如果是全圆佑我就跟文俊辉结婚，多体面、多合适。

晚上我依旧坦坦荡荡地坐在全圆佑旁边吃。全圆佑不怎么吃海鲜，就坐在一边用刀叉利落地剥虾给我。宴会厅算不上大，文俊辉的位置离得也不远，我相信他看得见。在他走过来的和这桌的宾客交谈时，我几乎是挑衅地叉走了全圆佑盘子里一大块虾肉，塞进了自己嘴里。全圆佑被我逗笑了，但是很快忍住了。  
很快宾客们开始跳舞了，我虽然自诩跳得很好，但是根本懒得跟人跳，也没人找我跳。我就在旁边继续吃。开始剥橘子的时候我注意到文俊辉把全圆佑叫到了阳台上，两个人交谈了一会儿，即将回屋的时候文俊辉说了点什么，全圆佑就低下头在他额头上亲了一下。文俊辉拥抱全圆佑的时候，隔过全圆佑的肩膀抬起那对葡萄珠似的大眼睛直勾勾看着我，我感受到这是一个强烈的报复了。更可气的是他居然对着我比口型——虽然隔得挺远，但我看清了，他说的是“小松货”。平时人家骂我，我从来不生气，什么“臭婊子””不要脸”之类的话我听得太多了，都有免疫力了。可是我也不知道为什么，文俊辉只是冲我比了个口型我就气得想掏魔杖对他念阿瓦达。我嘴里那瓣橘子怎么也没法咽下去了。  
回去的路上我一直紧闭着眼睛也紧闭着嘴巴。全圆佑看出来我不高兴，但是不知道为什么。我故意不想让他知道自己想什么的时候，他的摄神取念就不灵了。他是近视眼，自然看不清我呆在哪自顾自吃东西，也完全不知道文俊辉“报复”我的事情。他跟我说话，我就简单客气地回答，不落下不礼貌的口实，也毫无情感。  
一进门我就哭了。我也不知道有什么好哭的。我知道其实全圆佑根本不喜欢文俊辉，甚至有点忌惮和疏远，就算是他喜欢文俊辉也不会和文俊辉在一起。我和全圆佑除了嫖客和被嫖的关系就没有什么了。全圆佑嘴上天天说着“顺荣是我的男朋友啊”，可是谁知道他到底养着多少个“顺荣”。除了我看到的，又有多少个“文俊辉”。反正他有钱有势长得又好看，想搞多少人都不成问题。我真不明白我这是在哭什么，可能是可怜我自己是只破鞋吧。我一边换鞋一边擦眼泪，被全圆佑看见了。他问我怎么了，我甩开他的手就往屋里跑，带上门连消声咒都忘了放就嚎啕大哭起来。太侮辱人了。怎么能说一个出来卖的人松呢？我松不松难道你试过吗？我越哭越伤心，哭得浑身发抖。  
全圆佑在外面喊着“顺荣”，一下一下地敲门。我根本不理他。敲吧，敲到天荒地老我也不会开的。我挥挥魔杖扔过去一个锁咒再加一个消声咒，虽然对一个傲罗来说这种咒语根本就没有意义，但是足以让他知道我现在一点都不想理会他了。他很快停止了敲击，隔壁还响起了水声。他大概是洗澡去了。我抽噎了一会儿，觉得渴了，想到厨房找点水喝，就呼噜呼噜脸起身开门。没想到全圆佑就一直站在外面没走，我刚把门开一条缝，他就挤进来把我一把丢床上了。我本来都好了，一看全圆佑那张帅脸，想起他亲文俊辉的那一下，真恨不得把他的嘴剁掉、牙打烂。对了，他也抱文俊辉了，那看来整个人都不能要了，得切碎了扔进焚尸炉才成。我一边哭一边把他往外推，声嘶力竭地叫他出去。他就是赖在那里不走，我头一次意识到他力气其实还挺大，就是没用在我身上，这要是把他惹急了恐怕我的头骨都能被他捏碎。捏吧，捏死我吧。只可怜了珉奎，还没从医院出来唯一的亲人就死了，不过我提前垫付在医院的钱肯定是够了。  
想到这里我的眼泪又哗地掉下来了。可是全圆佑这个禽兽，居然这个时候还来扒我裤子。我真是忍不了了，刚想伸脚踹他就被他含进去了。我整个人傻在床上了。哪有这样的事啊。我的眼泪还在流，但是注意力完全被我腿间的全圆佑吸走了。他一开始还不太会，牙齿老是碰疼我，到后面就抓住了要领，连我这个职业选手都觉得他还挺孺子可教的。再加上我俩做了太多次，碰哪能让我舒服他比谁都清楚。最后要射的时候我拼命推他让他松开，但是他居然揉了一把我的大腿根，另一只手直接把我往嗓子眼里塞。这谁顶得住啊。我终于把他推开了，他坐在地上咳嗽了半天，想来是刚才呛着了。  
“天。”我被他弄得一点力气都没有，虚弱地下床时差点被地上的裤子绊倒。全圆佑现在狼狈得不得了，被我射得满嘴都是，还溅到了那身藏蓝色的西装上。我看这身衣服可以扔了。  
“我真是搞不明白了全圆佑！”我试图把他从地上拖起来，“你干什么呀。”  
“你生气了。”他还是在咳嗽，但是也挣扎着回答了。  
“我的感情在你眼里未免也太廉价了。”我被他气笑了，“裤子脱了。被我插射了这事就算完。”  
“真的？”他抹抹嘴吃惊地看着我。  
“真的。”我一脸严肃，“我现在去找套。”  
他开始解皮带了。  
“行了！”我真想踢他，“你还来真的啊！”  
“不然呢。”他说。“我其实不知道你为什么生气。”  
“跟你没关系。”我撇撇嘴，“你在这里瞎搅和什么。”  
“合着我刚才白折腾了？”  
“不然呢。”我把睡裤从衣柜里拽出来穿上，“我又没强迫你。你就当练习吧，等你以后结婚了哄你对象去。”  
“你到底为什么生气啊。”全圆佑真够锲而不舍的，像是一只啄木鸟非要从树洞里把虫子叼出来似的。  
“文俊辉说我是‘小松货’。”我说，“满意了吗？”  
“这不是事实啊。”全圆佑认真地回想了一下，“至少我不这么认为。”  
“起开吧你。”我绕开他去洗澡了，顺便洗掉这个不堪的晚上全部的回忆。


	4. Chapter 4

上回那件事过去之后我老老实实地消停了一阵。我意识到全圆佑可能对我真的有点感情，不然很难为了让我不生气主动给我口。但是这种官场上混的人其实没什么做不出来的，我劝自己别陷进去，不然哪天被踢开的时候难看的是自己。  
我白天依旧裹着毯子缩在书房里看书和记单词，全圆佑对此还挺吃惊的。我说人总得懂得抓住机会给自己抬高点身价，要不被你踹了之后还得大冷天短裤上街。全圆佑说行啊，你乐意学点什么我肯定支持，需要请老师也可以跟我讲。我说算了，我又不是你儿子或者你弟弟，太贪心会遭天谴的。全圆佑被我一本正经的模样逗笑了，说，顺荣是我男朋友啊，这些没什么过分的。我想了一会儿，说，我觉得现在这样就挺好的。

现在我已经习惯了跟着全圆佑出入各种高级饭店，甚至是一起出差到很远的地方去。我从最开始的浑身不自在，到假装自己跟全圆佑没关系只管吃，再到现在已经可以坦然自在地站在他身边了。我自己都挺吃惊，一方面吃惊全圆佑干嘛把我这么一个上不了台面的站街男孩在他身边抬举得这么高，一方面也吃惊自己有样学样的适应能力。全圆佑有时候就笑，说看我比那些真正的纯血贵族更大方。他告诉我，所谓的血统只不过是虚势，真正撑起一个人的肩膀的是他的钱和权力。我其实在这些人中间混了这么久也看明白了，别看这些家伙一个个在记者的话筒前或者报纸的文章里冠冕堂皇的，实际上背地里干的都是见不得人的勾当，这样一想他们也没比我高贵到哪里去。全圆佑说你这么想就对了，你越是缩手缩脚他们就越敢看轻你，假虚势久了也就成了真贵气。  
一次酒会上我认识了尹净汉。他不是那种一般意义上的漂亮，是那种能够一下子把你的呼吸提起来的、摄人心魄的美丽。那头即使无风也在微微浮动的银发让我意识到他或许有媚娃血统。最开始我还以为他是什么官员，但后来我看到他对着一个黑眼睛男人笑的时候，我意识到他和我是一样的人。他笑的时候不是真的在笑，尽管他的嘴角上钩眼睛也弯起来，看上去非常迷人。但我知道那只不过是我们营业时惯有的样子——只动嘴看着太假，脸颊和眼睛都要跟着动才自然。尹净汉很快注意到我在看着他，就很大方地走了过来。我相信他也知道我是他的同类，因此迅速对上了眼神。我们聊了一会儿，他说他是第一次见到我，之前甚至没在圈子里听说过我。我心想，你这样的高级货听说过我才怪呢，你见哪只法国生蚝和水沟里的小虾米有交情的。尹净汉笑了，我猜他也是摄神取念者，毕竟这样的本事我已经在全圆佑身上见识过了。这时候那个黑眼睛男人过来找他了，站在他身后轻轻地顺了顺他的马尾辫。他就又仰起脸那样笑，转过头对我说欢迎来我家坐坐。我说好，就走开了。  
其实我大部分时间就呆在全圆佑家里，很少出门。过去我总是习惯夜晚接活，白天呼呼大睡，现在除了偶尔下楼买点吃的或者去看珉奎，几乎都是在屋里蜷着。在全圆佑家住了一段时间我发现我变胖了，但是脸色变得红润好看了很多。这大概就是衣食无忧的魔法吧。全圆佑表示，这样挺好挺健康，不要为了身材刻意少吃。珉奎前一阵子本来快好了，可是又感冒了，咳嗽着咳嗽着居然咳出血来。我让他放心在医院里休养，不要担心我，可是我知道他还是放心不下。尽管我是年龄上的哥哥，我的家务技能根本就比不上他。过去洗衣做饭整理房间都是他在为我们两个人做。我告诉他我现在被一个还挺有钱的人养着，这些事情根本不用我去做，他好像放心了一点，但是又不相信我说的话，毕竟我们过去为了活命都成了面不改色心不跳的撒谎精。最后他叹了口气说，哥不要委屈自己。我想了想，我现在确实没什么好委屈的，有的时候甚至想，就这样一直和全圆佑过下去该有多好。可我知道这根本不可能。全圆佑现在还年轻爱玩，以后早晚要结婚生子踏入正轨，我只是他不值一提的玩物之一。我其实不该太掉以轻心尽情享受起来，居安思危才是我这种人应有的姿态。

有一天全圆佑回来得很早，心情也不错。他说最近一桩大案顺利完成，还意外抓住几条大鱼。他要晋升了。我扑过去吊在他脖子上拥抱他、祝贺他，可是心里苦涩得像是猛灌了一大杯泡了太久的茶。他位置越走越高，见到的人越来越好，可我只不过是原地踏步，走出这间屋子我不过还是那个街灯下拉客的男孩，早晚我会被他扔在后面。他看我把头埋在他肩膀上不说话，就把我扒拉出来看着我发红的眼睛。他非常认真地握着我的肩膀说，我真的很喜欢顺荣，希望顺荣有一天也愿意多喜欢我一点，多相信我一点。我说，我怎么可能不喜欢呢，我现在过的可是前所未有的好日子。他说，喜欢现在的生活和喜欢我本人还是不太一样的，虽然说我也是你现在的生活的一部分吧。我觉得他太较真了，为什么非要跟一个出来卖的人讲感情呢？同时我也劝自己别太较真，顺着他的话头说就好了。可我知道，我只是深深地恐惧，怕动了心就难以自拔。  
那天晚上我们做了。他一向是很温柔很有耐心的，即使我不张嘴说疼或者讨厌，他也能很敏感地察觉到，绝对不让我痛苦或者尴尬。我觉得这样的态度超出了我的认知，毕竟大部分人是拿我不当人看的，自己舒服了就完事，我的感受在他们眼里一点也不重要。全圆佑说，那是他们的不对，拿别人不当人的时候，别人也不会那他们当人的。全圆佑唯一不会全听我的话的情况，就是他喜欢用手玩我后面，还不许我伸手摸前面，非要把我玩射才收手。我其实对于被人插、给人口这种事情已经麻木了，根本不会有什么感情在，就好像泥瓦工砌墙、服务生端盘子一样，只是程式化地闭眼操作。但是全圆佑对这些“传统项目”不是太感兴趣。他就喜欢在身后抱着我逗我，抚弄那些敏感的地方，看着我害羞得从头到脚都泛起红晕，最后眼泪都滴下来、可怜巴巴软着嗓子求他放过，再让我说一些乱七八糟的话。结束之后我一般都把自己藏进被子里不理他——这都是什么啊，怎么一个接受过良好教育的大少爷天天想这些。后来我想，他出来嫖我这件事本身就说明他也不是什么正经货色，干嘛还计较形式。想着想着我就靠回他怀里睡着了，暖暖和和还挺舒服。


	5. Chapter 5

冬天要过去了，珉奎的病还是没见好。医生说现在能做的只不过是减少他的痛苦罢了。珉奎不知道这些，还笑着跟我说，哥，我觉得我好多了，等好了就能继续接活，哥就不用这么辛苦了。我说，我现在真的过得很好，你要乖乖休息我才真的不辛苦。过去我总是嘲笑珉奎不够机灵敏锐，现在我却觉得他的迟钝未尝不是好事，又或者他只是在假装迟钝，像他面对疼痛时那样。  
我回去算了算，惊恐地发现我的钱快见底了。全圆佑对我真的很大方，给我置办了很多衣服，圣诞节除了礼物又给了我一笔钱。我这些钱全都砸进了医院，可是也没能真正让珉奎好起来。我知道，让他变成现在这样的是十几年的苦难生活，也不是我这几个月的倾家荡产能弥补的。我不敢再找全圆佑要钱了——他除了继承的大笔遗产之外，高收入全靠着刀尖上跳舞满世界抓黑巫师，不折不扣的血汗钱。我只是他身边什么都不做、连花瓶都算不上的东西罢了。过去我敲别人的钱从来不觉得亏心，但是到全圆佑这里我下不去手了，尽管我知道如果我开口，他一定会给。

全圆佑其实对我没什么要求，我不想做的时候绝对不会强迫我，那些宴会我如果真的讨厌也可以不去。我只是很悠闲地呆在他家里什么也不做，想出去到哪逛逛就能到哪逛逛。有一次我收到了尹净汉寄来的卡片，就应邀去他家喝下午茶。他的金主叫崔胜澈，虽然不是纯血，贵族头衔也是通过结婚得到的，但是足够有钱有势，要不尹净汉也做不到一个人住这么大的房子。宾客还有几个，有像我一样的人，也有宴会上见过的。席间有个中年男人老是盯着我看，我觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，就赶紧把裤脚往下扯了扯。自从跟了全圆佑，我没再穿过短裤短袜或者故意拆掉扣子的衬衫了，可是那个男人看我的眼神让我感觉我好像还露着小腿站在路灯下。  
星期三早上我和全圆佑在门口吻别，他出差到德国去了，说回来时给我带礼物。星期三下午我去尹净汉家，没想到我是第一个到的。我和尹净汉隔着茶几对视了一下，我尴尬地把眼神收回来，尹净汉却笑了。  
“全圆佑管吗？”尹净汉玩着手里的长烟斗，他的头发和烟雾交织在一起，让他的神态显得很朦胧。  
我要是敢再接活他大概会活活掐死我吧。我想。但我还是摇了摇头。  
“那就好办了。”尹净汉从台面下抽出一个信封推到我这边。信封很薄，我拿起来对着光看了一下，大概是支票吧。  
“吴先生总是夸你漂亮。这是他给你的一点见面礼。”  
这时候有人敲门。尹净汉摇了摇那个烟斗，把它变回魔杖模样插回袖子了，招呼着开门去了。

我最后还是背叛了全圆佑。

那栋豪宅的乌黑铁门在我背后吱嘎吱嘎缓缓关闭时，我觉得我的心和腿都在发抖。我的脖子很痛，腿也很痛，我不懂为什么有人做的时候喜欢把对象弄到伤痕累累。或许他们自己没有青春饱满的身体，就破坏别人的来寻求一些满足吧。我的短裤口袋里塞着一整卷钱，如果我再去几次，大概足够让珉奎用到开始吃西瓜的季节，如果他能活到那个时候的话。珉奎小的时候总是闹着要买西瓜吃，我告诉他我没有钱，他还是不依不饶地缠着我哭。我就把口袋翻出来，把买完饭仅剩的硬币整齐地排在床沿上，再缓慢地卷起裤腿让他看那些的斑驳青紫的瘀痕和新旧交错的伤口，他立马就不吱声了，毛茸茸的头垂下来，只剩下眼泪在那一对大眼睛里打转。那双眼睛永远刻在我的心上，如同血流不止的弹孔。如果当时的我知道，他如今还没成年就被做了这样残忍的判决，我就算是在淌着污水的小巷里被活活干死也一定会给他买一个西瓜吃。他现在什么也吃不了了，大部分时间都在昏睡。我不后悔。我今天出门前带上了所有的钱，连同刚才拿到的一并交到了医院。春天快来了，风仍然有一点冷，但是小鸟开始站上刚刚冒出花蕾的枝条唱歌了。  
后来我又去了几次，到第四次我决定再也不去了，因为对方确实出手阔绰，我的钱已经差不多挣够了。我觉得那个中年人简直就是在殴打我——我不明白操一个被打得一直往外咳血沫子、连喊也喊不出声的人如同奸尸有什么意思。我的脸被很重地抽了一巴掌，嘴角有点裂开了；小腿和膝盖已经一块一块肿了起来。这次落下的伤痕太明显了，就算去医院也没法很快消掉，更何况我没有余钱。我回家爬上楼梯时觉得肚子剧烈地绞痛起来，扶着栏杆喘了很久才掏出钥匙走向门口。

打开门的一刹那我的心凉了。全圆佑就戴着眼镜坐在沙发上气定神闲地翻着报纸。他一定早就知道了。工作结束了，是时候腾出手来处理我了。  
我不害怕。为了我唯一的家人。


	6. Chapter 6

“顺荣，回来得正好。”全圆佑从容地站起来把报纸叠得方整，期间没看我。他一抬手，我的皮箱子就从屋里缓缓飞出来落在我脚边。  
我明白了。  
我把钥匙从口袋里掏出来，丢进门口的小盒子里。手腕很痛，我左手拎箱子右手掏魔杖的时候觉得有点力不从心。  
“别再回来了。”全圆佑的声音没什么情感起伏在，好像在陈述一个最平淡无奇的事实。

我很明智地没退租那间房子，一是预备着珉奎病好了从医院回来，二是为了今天这样的日子。我接过那张支票时就料到了后果，所以既不吃惊也不后悔。躺回床上的时候我再次开始感受到疼痛，这副样子恐怕有一阵子没生意做了。还好我口袋里也不是全无余钱，不至于饿死。  
想全圆佑吗？我肯定想。但是我不太清楚我是想他的钱、他给我的安逸生活，还是想他本人。他的道路光明平坦，我不过是路边草堆里一块反光的小石头，被短暂地拾起又回到我原本的地方。如果是精明的人，就算不被他养着也能借着上家的身份很快找到地位相当的下家，不像我，还回到这里做最便宜的事情。过去被踹了的时候我不觉得有什么，只不过是雇主雇员各取所需，雨过天晴各自散去；这次其实怪我没有职业道德才失去这笔血赚的生意，但我是迫不得已，总不能看着珉奎活活死掉吧。那是我唯一的家人，对我来说没有什么比他更珍贵了。

我去医院的时候珉奎醒了。他看着我说，哥，别这么不开心。我很快就不会再拖你后腿了。我的眼泪刷地流下来，说，当然了，你很快就能回来帮我忙了。珉奎笑，说，哥知道我不是这个意思。哥何必呢。我又哭了。  
没过多久珉奎的话就应验了，那时候西瓜还没上市。我不知道是确实时候到了，还是他有意为之。我只知道我尽力了，医生说他走得没什么痛苦。珉奎小时候很怕黑，也不喜欢脏，讨厌虫子，所以最后很干脆地火化了。我过去在一个酒吧林立的小巷干的时候，有个外号叫权fire，因为我为了拉活不择手段，被其他人拦住又是揍又是泼尿也依然我行我素。尽管这个名字出于侮辱的目的而诞生，但我觉得挺喜欢，因为我就是比火热辣的漂亮男孩。我看着珉奎被推进高炉的时候默默地想，珉奎不怕，哥到死都是陪着你的。  
从火葬场回来的路上下起了雨。我懒得用伞咒，就干脆淋着。我的腿和膝盖还是隐隐作痛，也许骨裂了又长歪了什么的吧，不影响赚钱就得了。过去下雨天，全圆佑如果不出门，就理直气壮地搂着我裹着厚被子睡觉，并且大言不惭地宣称这种天气不睡觉就是浪费。他没日没夜地抓人，自然是很缺觉的，白天不开会的时候抽空补上，有的时候根本补不上。他作息太没规律，晚上到了该睡的时间反而睡不着了。我过去也是白天起得很晚，草草吃个午饭就接着睡，晚上才是真正精神的时间。所以我心安理得地跟着睡，睡得很香。他说我睡觉的样子非常让人心疼，每次都是蜷成小小的一团，好像很冷或者要挨打似的。我说这只是习惯而已，干嘛引申出这么多推理来，我又不是你要抓的犯人。全圆佑又开始不是时候地较真起来，说要是想抓你还是能抓的。有缺德的同事缺钱花了或者就是纯粹想嫖，就专门抓你们这种；只不过这样的傲罗很少，因为一次捞不到太多油水，传出去了还得成为办公室的笑话。我说，这样的人不会就是你吧。他说，我要真那么没良心，就直接把你这种黑户抓了关起来，保证死不见尸。我说，我要是怕这个就不出来干了。他说，倒真是一身是胆，挺好。我叹口气说，睡吧您，不困吗。他说困，但是更想好好看看你，不知道哪天就看不着了。我懒得理他，就直接闭眼。

离开全圆佑之后我开始认真看报纸了。我骗我自己说，我是想有点文化提升一下职业层次，但实际上我就是单纯希望能有一点他的消息。可惜他不怎么出现，我倒是老看见文俊辉的大照片。他从国外回来之后比原先少了点青涩稚嫩味道，漂亮之外更多了点成熟又冷漠的气质。全圆佑要是再见到他，恐怕要大吃一惊吧。  
春天快过去了，我发现自己怀孕了，但是很快也没了。草草算了一下日子，显然是全圆佑的。我一直很瘦，月份小的时候也看不出来什么，还以为就是单纯地跟着全圆佑吃香喝辣油水太足长胖了而已。期间我该喝酒该抽烟一样不少，我从小酒量挺好也不知道是好事还是坏事。再加上挨揍挨得那么狠，这个孩子能撑到如今已经是奇迹了。跟他告别那天是个晚上，我久违地出去接活了，过程中就觉得很不舒服，但也还算顺利地撑到了最后。洗澡的时候我疼得蹲在地上，脚边全都是血，顺着门缝流了一屋子。那个客人大概还以为自己太猛把我给干死了，连腰带都没好好系上就跑了。真怂。我在心里不屑地嘲笑着。我都不怕你怕个什么，未免对自己也太自信了。  
我劝自己，本来这就是意外，是个错误。把他生下来要怎么办呢？还接不接活呢？自己都养不活，还要祸害一个无辜的孩子吗？这样也好，算是老天对我和我的孩子仁慈。偶尔我会想，如果我是好人家出身，堂堂正正地嫁给了一个全圆佑那样的体面人，或许现在就会被妥妥帖帖地宝贝着照顾着，孩子也是礼物和赐福，不是麻烦或者诅咒吧。他会好好长大，背着小书包上学去，我就和全圆佑站在门口冲他挥手。我回过神来的时候觉得这一切太可笑了，这一辈子我都得不到这些东西。我摇摇晃晃地起身出门，去报摊上拿了份报纸，看了一眼就差点没摔倒在大街上磕掉门牙——  
全圆佑进阿兹卡班了。


	7. Chapter 7

捏着那份报纸走回家的时候我的手抖得很厉害，等仔细看了几遍之后躺回床上时战栗还没平息。在我眼里全圆佑是真正的贵族，家庭势力深厚，再加上他本人就是负责抓人的，怎么可能自己进去了呢。报道上他的照片依旧英俊逼人，领带扣上的家族纹章闪闪发亮。那些拼写很长的罪名让我脑袋发晕，因为那些事情根本就是他不屑于做的——收受贿赂、滥用刑讯，最可笑的一条就是“勾结黑巫师进行违禁魔药交易”。且不说全圆佑本人多有钱、摄神取念技术多么高超，报纸上提到的那种魔药我清楚得很，我们这些出来卖的简直就是天天和它作伴，只不过我比较谨慎没沾染上而已；全圆佑对这种坑害底层的黑心小钱兴趣缺缺，不然就如他所说，何不直接抓走我随便睡呢。总之这一切我难以置信。  
那几天我过得心神不宁，天天就等着下午四点报摊上的报纸运到。消息很不乐观，威森加摩给他裁定了很重的刑罚，不是直接死刑就是扔进纽蒙迦德一辈子出不来了。我要是那些装模作样的上流妇女，估计就能直接捂着心口昏过去，一车嗅盐都没法熏醒我。连他的家人现在都没法探视他，更何况我这么一个无名小卒。

有天下午我正蹲在巷尾洗衣服，尹净汉找到了我。他的羊绒大衣下摆在那条老鼠穿梭污水横流的小巷里过于格格不入，所以他一出现我就注意到了他。他半真半假地微笑着抱怨，说以为我还在原先的地址，寄了很多卡片过去都没有回音。我说，哥，我跟全圆佑早就完了，我感激哥，哥还是快走吧，别沾了我的晦气。尹净汉的眼睛在黑暗里闪烁着，像是火星一样明亮，他说，顺荣，我曾经和你一样。你觉得我怕吗？你是我尹净汉的朋友，和别人一点关系也没有。今天是特地来请你去喝茶的。  
人倒霉的时候，真是喝凉水都塞牙缝。谁能想到文俊辉又跟我狭路相逢了。尹净汉肯定早就知道他喜欢全圆佑的事情，何必又把我拉出来呢。文俊辉倒是坦坦荡荡大大方方地跟我打招呼，我也对他笑笑。  
“别想了，”文俊辉递给我一碟巧克力曲奇，“我是一点办法都没有。”  
“呀，现在说什么还太早呢。”尹净汉快活地吸着烟斗。  
“早吗哥。”我嘎巴嘎巴地嚼着饼干，觉得全圆佑的骨头到时候也会被这样碾碎，“说不定明天他就被送上断头台了。”  
文俊辉嘴里的咖啡差点没呛出来。他放下杯子狠狠剜了我一眼。  
“胜澈也不想他死呀。”尹净汉把纸巾盒递过去，“这也不光是钱能解决的事情。”  
“不可能。”我小声说。“我不相信他真的那样干了。”  
“你觉得有人信吗？”文俊辉用一种觉得我蠢爆了的语气说，“这是政治啊，政治。进去的人又不止他一个。”  
那你怎么没进去。我偷偷在心里想。

第三次审讯时尹净汉居然搞到了旁听的席位，我心里偷偷感叹他可真是手腕了得。他换身西装收拾收拾头发真是仪表堂堂，不知道的还以为他是什么大律师行的合伙人呢。多亏全圆佑当时没少给我做衣服，从箱子里翻腾翻腾就能有合穿的。陪审团几里哇啦说什么我也没太听，以我的文化水平我都不想浪费这精力去听懂。也许这是我们的最后一面，我一眼都不要浪费在那些糟老头子身上。我就直勾勾地盯着全圆佑的方向。他两颊很明显地凹陷下去，脸色发灰让我想起死老鼠的皮毛。过去他很注意打理头发，现在拉直染黑的头发已经蓬乱成一团，白茬也冒出来了。好在他看上去还算干净，但是手腕脚腕都被铁质的束器捆着，隐约能看见磨破的红肿伤痕，坠得他的肩膀都往下垂。我简直想跳起来咆哮，他就算犯了再重的错，作为傲罗这么多年也是劳苦功高，抓了那么多黑巫师，干嘛这么虐待人家？全圆佑看上去倒是非常平静到近乎冷漠，一幅认命的模样，似乎正在进行的程序是别人的事情。证人来来回回他也没什么情绪变化，好像坐在那里快睡着了。他的位置是能看到我的，但是他始终没抬眼皮。  
审讯冗长无聊，法庭光线昏暗，窗外暴雨如注。尹净汉真不愧是高级交际花兼专业皮条客，坐在那里一直神情严肃一动不动，不像我一样托着下巴看着全圆佑发呆。  
“所以最后说什么了。”出门时我一边打开伞一边问尹净汉。  
“呀，你到底有没有听。”尹净汉整理整理领带笑了，“死刑。”

我失魂落魄地回了家，把那身西装整整齐齐地挂回衣架上摆回箱子里。全圆佑最后留给我的箱子是我之前最喜欢的一个，他往里加了点咒语，放进去的衣服就能一直干燥平滑。我觉得很想哭，但是这眼泪又为我自己所不容。我的职业是出卖身体，并不包括献出感情。可是毕竟我的职业属于我，为什么我就不能为全圆佑悲伤一会儿心碎一会儿呢。  
于是我放任自己闭上眼睛回想。  
我最开始想到的并不是他给我的钱、那些豪华的酒会又或者质地高级剪裁讲究的衣服，而是吃饭时他看着我的样子。他的胃很不好，每一顿吃得很清淡也很少，但是总是照顾我的口味，让家养小精灵做上很多，又是鱼又是肉的好不丰盛。在外面时我还会保持一点虚势注意不给他丢脸，人模狗样地遵守用餐礼仪，但是回了家我就爱怎么吃怎么吃，嫌叉子吃鸡翅费劲就直接下手啃，弄得满嘴都是酱汁。全圆佑就坐在对面微笑，好像我吃得饱他就特别快乐。我有的时候喝酒喝上头，会像不懂事的孩子似地撒娇说，要吃这个。他尽管非常讨厌海鲜，还是说，好啊，那我给你剥，你多少也吃点菜吧，然后就去洗洗手，很耐心地把螃蟹肉一点一点剔出来，坐到我旁边喂我，那个时候我就借着酒劲，权当自己耍酒疯，没大没小地靠在他肩膀上黏糊糊地笑。我很久没买螃蟹了，一方面因为没钱，一方面因为实在是怕自己在水产摊前痛哭流涕起来。  
全圆佑出事之后我回那间公寓看过，两张封条在门框上飘荡，从门口只能看见地毯上干结的泥脚印和乱成一团的书橱。那张我们经常一起吃饭的桌子连桌布都不见了，光秃秃的桌板上只剩一个玫瑰花枯萎的白瓷花瓶，我的心顿时疼得皱缩成一团。过去全圆佑从来不要求我做家务，说他是养男朋友又不是请佣人，但是如果我有空且愿意的话，别让花凋谢在那里也不管它。我还是挺高兴能为他做点什么的，就每天早上都跑到楼下的花店去买新鲜的花。全圆佑总是夸我会挑，说看见我打理的花瓶觉得心情都变好了。我表面上假装没听见或者撇撇嘴，但是心里快活得发光。  
想着想着天就黑了，外面的雨一点变小的意思也没有。我翻翻冰箱，还有一点剩米饭，加上前些日子囤积的紫菜也够我充饥了。刚坐下准备吃，就有人敲我的门。我想装屋里没人，可是门外人一声一声敲得锲而不舍。我又喊了一声“歇业了”，心里已经开始说西八了。最后我暴躁地拽开门，满嘴都是食物的情况下决心痛骂来人一顿，教育他嫖娼也该有点眼色，不要吵个没完，硬的都要让他敲软了。  
开门的一瞬间，一道闪电打下来，把廊檐下暴雨里来客的脸照得雪亮。我张大了嘴巴，差点没把紫菜和米饭掉出来。


	8. Chapter 8

全圆佑站在门口，大雨在他背后响成一片，模糊了视野，也模糊了他越狱的踪迹。我愣了几秒，飞速地抓住他枯瘦的手臂把他拖进了屋里。我刚想把灯打开，本能却告诉我这很危险。我的手停在了半空，又无所适从地落回身侧，抓了抓裤子口袋。全圆佑倒是很平静，看着我慌张的样子，还发出一点轻轻的笑声。  
“需要钱吗？”我急切地转向抽屉翻翻找找，试图把所有的现金都掏出来给他。  
“不用。”他也不阻拦我，就是在昏暗的光线里注视着我的脸。  
“魔杖呢？”我平时不太用得上，大部分时候压在枕头下面。  
“离不开魔杖的话我也跑不出来了。”他饶有兴致地拉开椅子，抓了一个饭卷丢进嘴里，“你不害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”我看他也不想要什么，大概是都安排好了。我干脆抓过饭盒，继续卷米饭给他，一个个码进饭盒盖。  
“别人找到我，你就成了共犯。”他不急不躁地嚼着，咽下去的时候露出一点疼痛的表情，好像食道里有什么开放性伤口。我很心疼，赶紧倒了杯水给他。  
“怕的话我早就报警了。”我觉得他的话很好笑。  
“人落魄的时候，总是需要一点希望。”他放下杯子，安安静静地看着我，“我平时不愿意逼你，但是今天很想问一句。  
“顺荣。——你真的爱过我吗？”  
我不知道要怎么回答。说不爱是假的，我离开那个公寓之后时常梦到他，每天盯着报纸就是想得到一点他的讯息。说爱也是假的，因为我时常告诉自己不要对任何一个主顾投入真心，因为即使他们做得再多再好，最后也会抛弃我。所以我时常告诉自己，我不爱任何人，但是又忍不住想着他。我动了动嘴巴，可是发不出一点声音。  
“知道了。”他笑了笑，“不为难你了。”  
“不是……”我想说我爱，可是我背叛了他。我没有资格。  
他抓过角落里的笔，草草地写了个地址下来。  
“我的司机。”他简单地解释，“缺钱了可以找他。我大概不会回来了。”  
说完他就利落地走了，身影在雨幕里消失得很干净。

我本以为找到全圆佑并不容易，没想到第二天的晨报上他越狱的消息立刻上了头条。里面说他一个人徒手击昏了一打看守他的傲罗，并把他的行踪写得一清二楚。幸运的是，里面并没有提及我所在的街区，想来全圆佑来这里时格外审慎，没留下任何痕迹。  
令我诧异的是，搜集到这些线索的人居然是文俊辉。全圆佑的强力除忆咒为他所破解，因而得到了不少信息。过去我真的以为他是所谓的外交官，没想到他是这样的秘密调查者。真是知人知面不知心，我想。我曾经傻傻地以为他爱全圆佑，所以讨厌我，现在想来那些爱意不知真假几何，怪不得全圆佑非得想从我这里问出一个答案。行动在他眼里算不上可靠，他只想要句真心话。

隔了两天，尹净汉突然在报摊旁喊我。他的丝质衬衫和周围人格格不入，引得了很多注视。我觉得尴尬，又不好意思叫他去我屋里坐，只好放下报纸找了个没那么多人的地方说话。他说现在有机会洗清全圆佑的冤屈，我就是那个关键。我笑了，说怎么可能。  
“还记得那个吴老变态吗？”他说。“是他把全圆佑搞倒的。”  
我大吃一惊，真的很想抽自己两个嘴巴子。  
“最开始他大概是一半看上了你，一半想从你身上套到些话吧。”尹净汉转着烟斗，“结果什么也套不出来，你还跑了。真有意思。”  
对我而言这可算不上什么有意思的经历。我腹诽道。  
“你指控他就行了。”尹净汉很轻松地说，“我连文件都写完了。”  
我这才反应过来，我从头到尾都错了。尹净汉比起说是崔胜澈包养的小白脸，不如说是师爷。崔胜澈负责赚钱，他就在背后打点这些关系。  
“考虑考虑，”尹净汉拍了拍我的肩膀，看不出任何意味地笑了。“只要起诉他，全圆佑就能洗清冤屈回来。钱崔胜澈会付的，不用担心。”

尹净汉走后我坐在床上发愣了很久。  
我自然是希望全圆佑平安无事、沉冤得雪，可如果我真的说出一切，就等于向世界公布，全圆佑被我这样一个不知好歹的站街男孩绿了，我大概再也没机会见到全圆佑了，说不定还会被全圆佑杀人灭口。我相信全圆佑对我有过真心，但是在仕途面前我命如草芥。时间拖得越长，全圆佑被找到的机会就越大，而畏罪潜逃的罪名大概能让他直接走上断头台。纵使他本领高强，也敌不过整个魔法部翻天覆地地寻找他，更别提还有人存心陷害他。我犹豫了。

第二天清晨，我又得到了一桩令我震惊不已的消息。文俊辉居然也被抓了进去，罪名是我看不懂的词汇。真是风云莫测。前一天还在抓人，现在又被抓了。我很困惑。  
“有的事情就是不得已。”我在短短的探视时间里见到了文俊辉。他还是那么楚楚动人，但是神态和过去大不相同了。面对监禁和审判他似乎并不害怕，似乎什么都预料到了，一副满不在乎的模样。  
“有的时候我很羡慕你，”我起身离开时，他坐在栏杆对面，自言自语地说。“想爱谁就爱谁，不用顾忌太多。”  
我不知道该怎么回答他。我的生命里也有太多不得已了。生下来就不知道父母是谁，被丢进了一个慈善机构，却在十四岁的时候被遣散了。珉奎那时候还小，什么也不懂。哪里也不肯要两个未成年工作，我不想饿死就只能出卖身体。没过多久珉奎也被迫进了这个火坑，因为一个人赚到的钱实在太少。如果我真的无所顾忌就好了。我大概会好好读完霍格沃茨，好好地找份体面的工作，好好地做个平凡人吧。可惜有的时候这世道就是不给人活路，尤其是我这样的人。  
走出监狱的时候我心情很复杂。太阳沉沉地在城市天际线边缘落下来，如同天空的叹息。

我最终还是同意了尹净汉的要求，出庭指控了那个老变态。诉讼很漫长，像是一场永不结束的暴雨，期间我被迫一次一次回忆那些不堪的场景。如同站在时间的河流旁，以第三人的视角重新审视那些遥远的记忆一般，我并没有代入任何感情，也没有在法庭上痛哭流涕，尽管这可能挣得更多怜悯。过去的苦难给了我一种特别的能力，让我在一些瞬间能把感情从身体里抽离出来，做那些该做的事情而不是一味陷落进情绪的风暴。全圆佑的出现给了我偶尔拥抱内心感情的机会，不得不说那些机会很宝贵。可惜我一辈子也不再会拥有这样的机会了——庭审开始的那天，新闻就迅速登上了报纸，把我的一切扒了个干净。我不再去报摊上看那些报纸了。他们说什么是他们的，我只想让全圆佑洗脱罪名，过上他应有的生活。  
诉讼结束的那天下起了雪，我胜诉了。赔偿对我来说没有太多意义，但是聊胜于无。尹净汉坐在台下露出得胜的微笑，我迷茫地看着他。我想起了第一次见到全圆佑的时候，那天也是下着雪，天很冷，而全圆佑的车上和身体都很暖和。不知道他现在在世界上哪个角落流亡，是不是还像那时候一样温饱富足呢。

我没有搬离那座旧房子，房东似乎也并不在意。那里面有很多回忆，我和珉奎的，我和全圆佑的。虽然过去被恶语相向催收房租时，我一度想把房东掐死，但是现在心里居然泛起了一丝感激之情。天冷了，我的膝盖痛得越来越厉害，但是还是就那样站在大雪里一边抽烟一边等客。有的时候我觉得要站不住了，就想想过去幸福的瞬间。我也曾经在华丽的宴会厅里饱尝山珍海味，也曾在平凡的小公寓里和心爱的人缩在一起沉沉睡去。想着想着我就泛起了微笑，但是泪水流在脸上很快变冷了。  
事情并不如我预期的那样。全圆佑没有马上回来，罪名也仍在商讨中。魔法部依旧没能找到他。有趣的是，崔胜澈居然成了新一届魔法部部长。我开始怀疑是不是从头到尾尹净汉都在骗我，把我卖给那个老变态也是，让我起诉他也是。而这一切既让我和全圆佑这个唯一与他有共同圈子的人分道扬镳，又让他辅佐的崔胜澈打败对手，在金钱之外获得政治资本。越想头越痛，我干脆不想了。雪下得很大，想来也不会有人出门了。转头打算回去的瞬间我被牵住了手，想甩开却又本能地想要靠近熟悉的温度。我抬头去看，眼泪却先于我的理智滚烫地落了下来。

“离开的这段时间我想好了。”周围一片静寂，唯有雪片簌簌地坠落下来。全圆佑把外套披在我身上，“不管你答不答应，这都值得一试。”  
全圆佑从口袋里掏出一个很漂亮的小盒子，缓慢地单膝跪下来打开它。  
“要和我结婚吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

听到那句话的瞬间我呆住了。我不知道应该怎么回答。这个场景怎么想都该是我被冻昏在雪地里，临死前出现的幻觉吧。可是全圆佑的脸如此真实，他大衣上的香气如此温暖，我忍不住把自己裹紧了一点，又伸手碰了碰他的脸。他微笑地注视着我，神情如此熟悉。  
“这不是什么杀人灭口的圈套吧。”我不知道自己为什么说这种话，可能我就是这么想的吧。  
他被我逗乐了，缓慢地合上盖子装回口袋，有点费力地站起来。  
“是我的话，随便都能做得很干净，自己不动手也是可以的。”

结婚是很迅速的决定，毕竟这样的机会千载难逢。就算是以后被甩了，我也能先过上一段好日子不是吗。那栋小公寓因为被查封过，全圆佑不愿意再回去了。我们换了一座独栋住宅，离魔法部不远。  
婚礼当天来了很多人。崔胜澈和尹净汉都在。全圆佑回到了魔法部，成功坐上了首席的位子。我不知道他们是不是串通好了，又或者尹净汉认为全圆佑可以利用、值得拉拢，于是捞他一把。我大概永远也想不明白了。席间我喝了不少酒，即使我自诩酒量很好，那天也很快就喝醉了。回家之后，我还没来得及走到床边就摔在沙发上睡着了，半夜醒来吐了很长时间。全圆佑担忧地站靠洗手间门口看着我，问我要不要去医院。  
“不用。”我接过他手里的水，“习以为常。没人给你灌过酒？”  
“没有。”全圆佑缓慢地摇摇头，“你显然颇有心得。”  
“不喜欢？”我洗了把脸，觉得清醒了一点。这一切像梦一样。  
“只是心疼。”全圆佑说。“你还很小吧，那时候。”  
“年龄不是问题，”我笑，“活着才是。你会介意吗？”  
“什么？”他拿毛巾帮我把流进脖子里的水擦掉。  
“我背叛了你。”我说，声音好像不是我自己的。“说好了不接别的人，还是为了钱做了。做了也就算了，还搞得全世界都知道了。怎么办？”  
“啊，这个。”他听起来完全不在意，“我给钱不够大方是我的问题，这点小新闻算不了什么。”  
“其实你是所有人里最大方的。”我说完这话又觉得后悔了。没人希望和自己结婚的人历史如此丰富。“珉奎死了，所以我只要自己一个人够生活就行了。”  
他很震惊地看着我。  
“已经很久了。”我笑着拍拍他的肩膀。“今天宴席上很多好吃的——过去我什么也不舍得买来吃，不然……不然他能长得更高……”  
全圆佑抱住了我。我一边哭一边发抖，但是什么也说不出来。有的时候我更希望在病痛中死去的人是我，而不是年轻漂亮的他。我的人生已经毁了，而他路还很长。现在什么也没有了。

全圆佑刚刚上任不久，婚礼过后立刻恢复了忙碌。我就算结婚了也感受不到太多高兴的情绪，只是忧虑这样的日子能过多久。全圆佑对我依旧非常大方，连睡衣都按着新尺寸为我做了很多套。我比上次和他住在一起时瘦了很多，他没说什么，但是我知道他心疼了。心疼是好事，让他为我花钱时更不手软。我现在不需要再照顾谁，就把钱存起来，一部分做了一点投资。如果我哪天再被赶走了，我也不用再出去接活了。到时候我可以做点小生意什么的。  
尹净汉的鬼主意我大概也猜了个一二。我闲来无事的时候就翻很久以前的报纸，一页一页挨着看，看到了全圆佑被抓前的那时候。令我惊讶的是，全圆佑原本在魔法部部长的提名名单里，似乎还是个呼声很高的人选。大概是尹净汉要让崔胜澈上台，于是拿我当筹码，唆使那个老变态去陷害全圆佑，等全圆佑真的被抓了，再利用我去指控老变态，顺带把全圆佑捞出来给崔胜澈当下属。一方面把崔胜澈的竞争对手除掉，一方面又让他感激自己。真的是坏透了，我想。文俊辉或许也是这过程中的牺牲品，牺牲在暴露了对全圆佑的感情，被尹净汉抓住了把柄。

意外地是，全圆佑不到下午就回来了，说今天晚上有个酒会，希望我可以一起去。说这些的时候他脸上挂着孩子般的雀跃，我不知道他在高兴什么。  
“你不高兴吗？”他的口气很欢快，“现在我能以丈夫的身份和你一起出席了。”  
我内心冷笑了一声，这是什么古怪的想法。就好像和我结婚是一件特别光彩的事情一样。如果他的列祖列宗泉下有知，大概在想着揍扁他这个不肖子孙，顺便掐死我这个肮脏的贱人吧。  
我还是答应了他，因为不想打破他那股快乐的劲头。他回来之后很少这么高兴，至少比从前高兴的样子要少了。他的腿在监禁期间受了永久的伤害，每次动作都很疼，但是他从来不说，只是行动比以前迟滞了不少，有的时候蹲下去再站起来需要缓上很久。在不远处看着他的我心碎不已，可是他不说我又不好张口询问，不想伤害他的自尊心。

宴会算不上愉快。尽管我早就学会了不在意别人的目光，可是那些指指点点着实地伤害了我。他们甚至不掩藏鄙夷的眼神，对我的和对全圆佑的。过去我就只不过是他身边的玩物，玩腻了就丢，多玩一会少玩一会儿区别不大。可是结婚就不一样了。他们似乎有着心照不宣的规则，玩是玩，结婚还是要和正确的人结婚。全圆佑没遵守这条规则，自然也成了被鄙夷的对象之一。  
全圆佑本人对这些倒是没什么感想，来的路上就说，这次没什么好和别人谈的，就是朋友邀请了，所以给个面子来吃顿饭罢了。他还是吃得那么少，我猜他的消化系统也出了点问题。大概是人穷命硬，我吃得比以前更多了。全圆佑从从容容地帮我剥蟹肉，我发现他的左手没以前那么利索了。我好恨，但是也不知道恨谁好。就像他自己说的一样，抓人太多，不知道得罪了多少人，也不知道究竟是谁想害死自己，干脆不去管它。

回到家里我的心情变得更坏了，因为那些目光好像无色的阿瓦达索命，一击一击把我的心杀得粉碎。全圆佑倒是挺开心的，因为我把他剥的海鲜都吃掉了。我忍不住去找那条旧日里时常用来取暖的红披肩，它已经有些开线了。壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧，刺得我双眼发痛。我把它团成一团丢了进去，再也没有回头。


	10. Chapter 10

全圆佑刚从浴室出来，我就一把搂住他不撒手。他的头发还滴着水，脸也因为蒸汽变得红红的。他大概以为这是个撒娇的举动，揉了揉我的头发。  
“做不做。”我的头埋在他肩膀上，声音很模糊。  
“现在？”他没戴眼镜，眯眼看了一下墙上的钟表。  
“不行？”  
“那倒没有。”全圆佑审慎地选择了一下措辞，“就是你现在听起来……一点也不高兴。”  
“做完就高兴了。”  
全圆佑被我逗笑了，这样的话大概没法拒绝吧。和他做感觉总是特别好，永远也不会疼，就算最后没力气了、睡着了，第二天早上醒来身上也总是干干净净的。我靠在他怀里有一下没一下地亲他的脖子，他的手很轻柔地给我撸。射出来的时候我哭了，不知道为什么。  
“呀，怎么了？”他有点慌了。我过去在床上可以说是浪死了，怎么爽怎么来，感情这种东西不会有容身之处。  
“为什么让我走。”不知道为什么，开心的时候我会想起不痛快的事情。跟别人我大概不会说，可是现在就是很想说。  
“因为知道我马上要出事了。”他把我拎起来看着他，“我其实很后悔，不应该去哪都带着你。万一要是谁去调查你，把你也抓了怎么办。”  
“就这个？”我怀疑地问。  
“没有别的原因。”全圆佑口气很笃定，“别想了。”  
“我困了。”  
“自己爽了就完了？”他一副无语的表情。  
“也不是。”我想了想说，“心情不好才想做，可是做爽了又想起不开心的事情。”  
“谁惹你不痛快了？”  
我本来想说，你知不知道我们有过孩子，他还没出生就死了。我又想，就算我这么说，他也不见得相信，何必多此一举呢。于是我老实趴好，闭上了嘴巴。

没过多久，我惊恐地发现我怀孕了。大部分新婚情侣遇到这种情况都是喜悦大于恐惧，而我是彻彻底底地害怕。我完全没做任何准备，甚至发现这件事的前一天还坐在阳台上抽完了一条烟。别人说起孩子，脑海中大概会浮现可爱的小脸蛋、软软的小脚丫，而我满脑子都是一地鲜血的惨状。我努力掐着自己的手腕，试图让自己平静下来，不要再想这些过去的事情。现在我的生活很安稳， 全圆佑不可能让我打掉他，我会把他好好养大的。可是我完全不相信这些话，双手无法控制地发抖。全圆佑回来的时候我还坐在沙发上两眼发直，特别希望这件事情不是真的。  
“还没吃饭？”全圆佑一边摘帽子一边凑过来亲了亲我的脸颊。  
“我们有小孩了。”这句话简直不像是我嘴里说出来的，但是我还是说了。  
他吃惊地看着我。  
“天啊……”明亮的喜色瞬间占据了他的脸。我还没见他为什么事情这么高兴过呢。他很快意识到我并不像他一样高兴，又收起了快乐的表情，坐到了我旁边。  
“你不喜欢吗？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“没有。”我摇摇头。我也不知道自己是怎么想的，就是没法高兴起来罢了。“我觉得我还没准备好呢。”  
他立刻露出了警惕的神情，好像怕他自己一离开，我就会随便吃点什么药把宝宝杀死。  
“想什么呢。”我露出一点勉强的笑容，“就是觉得我都算不上一个合格的成年人，不知道怎么养一个小孩。”  
“我好好准备就好了。”他宽慰地拍了拍我的手臂，“不会有事的。”

没想到他的准备如此迅速，第二天就请了一周的假。我们去了医院，医生说看上去没什么不好；然后又去了趟商场，在婴儿用品区转了很久。我们很快收拾好了一间空置的房间，角落里是小床，柜子里放满了玩具和小衣服。我被他的快乐感染了，两个人站在房间门口欣赏这些东西的时候居然跟着笑了出来。  
“真是做梦也没想到。”全圆佑低声说，好像小床里现在就睡着一个孩子似的。  
你该想到的。我想。这不是什么罕见的事情。  
“确实，”他又读到了我的想法，但是显然和我想的不是一回事。“是我疏忽了，以后会更关心你的。”  
用不着。我想。我可是杀死你小孩的罪魁祸首呢。

失去这个孩子是在一个太阳很亮的中午。那个时候秋天刚刚结束，马上要开始下雪了。晚上我一直觉得胃里恶心得很，想吐也吐不出来。全圆佑被我反复起来又躺下的声响吵得没能睡好，最后干脆放弃了睡觉，专心地守着我给我倒水喝。早晨他出门时忧心忡忡，我跟他说没事，这很正常，很快就会好的。他欲言又止地走了，告诉我不舒服随时联系他。  
我吃不下早餐，在床上躺着又怎么也睡不着。前尘往事在这种无聊的瞬间总会纷涌而至，让我心绪难平。我想起第一次接客后撕心裂肺的痛哭，想起第无数次之后内心的漠然。想起过去和珉奎总是被抓，不是被麻瓜的警察就是被一些闲得无聊的傲罗。后来我知道了他们要么是想要钱，要么是想白嫖，事情就变得容易多了。我又想起过去第一个包养我的年轻男孩，他曾经也梦想着跟我结婚，后来发现根本没有可能。最后出现的画面是全圆佑小心翼翼地趴在我的肚子上，很小声地和那个肯定什么也听不见的小家伙说“爸爸爱你”的模样。如果我是全圆佑，我会先怀疑一下这个孩子究竟是谁的。可他似乎都没打算费这个心思。想着想着我迷迷糊糊睡着了，直到我听到全圆佑的脚步声。他大概是放心不下，中午回来看看我吧。我急匆匆地穿上拖鞋开门下楼，起身时只觉得眼冒金星。我安慰自己，吃点东西就会好的，只不过是饿了。

再次醒来的时候是在医院里，全圆佑就坐在我床边，脸色雪白，嘴唇发抖，看着我想说点什么，可是发不出一点声音。我立刻猜到了发生了什么。  
医生说，这个孩子发育得不是很好，如果我不从楼梯上摔下来也不会存活太久。这不是我们两个的过错，只不过是运气不太好。我只觉得胸口堵了一口气，恨不得把自己掐死。为什么早上不吃一点东西，这样就不会在下楼的时候头晕了。我再次亲手杀死了自己的孩子，尽管不是出于自愿。


	11. Chapter 11

我比全圆佑更快地从这个打击中恢复过来，该吃吃该喝喝。全圆佑却似乎很难接受这个事实，毕竟前一天他还很认真地给那个孩子读故事书，说如果出生前多多让他听到声音，以后他还会认得。虽然我觉得这种行为傻里傻气的，但是他的声音非常好听，我听着听着也很容易就会睡着，所以也就随他去了。  
全圆佑不再提这个孩子的事情，每天也总是装作高兴的样子。我倒是希望他能痛哭一场，然后彻底让这件事情过去。很快我发现我并不像自己想象的一样坚强。全圆佑一走，我就到那个过去给我们未出世的孩子的房间里去，坐在地板上长久地注视着床边小小的斑马。据说黑白色的玩具能够促进孩子视觉发育，所以我们买了不少斑马熊猫之类的，小手一碰还会发出清脆的铃铛声。整个房子里只有我一个人，安静得吓人。我能从太阳刚刚升起一直坐到月亮爬上天空，那个时候全圆佑也快回来了，我就到楼下去整理一下餐桌。他不知道这是我当天吃的第一顿饭，也是最后一顿。不过不要紧了，我也不需要担心自己不吃饭孩子感到饿了。我永远地失去了他。

我藏得足够好，以至于全圆佑完全没意识到那个房间有多重要。初雪的日子，我们打着伞出去踩雪，回来的时候我却发现那个小房间里空无一物。我惊恐地看着全圆佑，他平静地说，他实在是受不了每次经过那个房间时想起的画面，于是就把里面的东西暂且收了起来。我理解他的话，我只是接受不了。但是我又能说什么呢？我是那个害他伤心的凶手。我点了点头，表示同意，然后就扔下伞飞也似地跑了。  
我其实也不知道自己在跑向哪里，反正只是想逃离那个现场。逃离一切悲痛和罪恶感，找一个安全的地方忘却一切。等我停下脚步，我才意识到我跑回了过去的房子。那里已经被城市的重新规划拆成了平地，覆盖它的唯有皑皑白雪。我大口喘息，脱力地跌倒在雪地里，疲惫地睡着了。  
我看到了珉奎。他把自己紧紧地裹在那条披肩里，笑着问我，哥最近过得好吗。我点点头，又摇摇头，不知道说什么。我想问他去哪了，为什么一次也不回来找我，随后意识到他已经死了。他转过身慢慢地消失在风雪里，那条磨损得很严重的披肩落在地上，像一团灼人的火焰。我缓慢地走过去拾起它，却发现它的边缘被烧得焦黑，已经看不出过去的形状。我慌忙撒开手，它掉在雪里皱成一团，里面包裹着一个雪一样白净的小婴儿，踢着小脚大声啼哭。我本能地去抱他，想拍拍他叫他别哭了，那红色的披肩却变成了一片鲜血，一点一点渗进雪地，孩子也不见了。

“我把那个房间整理回去了。”全圆佑一看到我醒了，就急切地抓住了我的手说。“对不起，没问你的意见就擅自行动了。”  
我想说没关系，但是眼泪先于我的话流了下来。我想起我在那里坐着的每一个清晨和黄昏，想起期盼着那个孩子平安长大的每一个瞬间。这是上天给我的惩罚，惩罚我不是好人，未做好事。可是我也并没有伤害过谁，为什么要两次把小生命从我身边带走呢？我不知道。  
随后我意识到，我可能是发烧了。全圆佑说不知道我是在往哪里跑，最后找到我的时候我在雪地里睡着了，冻得浑身发紫。他还以为我死了，当时差点没晕过去。  
“哪就那么容易了。”我嘲笑他，“我命硬得很。”  
“你会好起来的。”他很确定地说。  
“为什么选我。”我问。这个问题我过去根本懒得计较，但是今天这个瞬间忽然很想计较一下。我穷愁潦倒、出卖身体赚钱，即使在他颠沛流离的时候也不肯说一句爱他。唯一的资本就是年轻，可是他身边年轻的人很多很多。  
“我过去见过你。”他说，“大概在你十几岁的时候吧。那个时候你弟弟被抓了。”  
我想不起来了。我们被抓了太多次，每一次都变得非常雷同。  
“当时你很着急地跑过来，带着不多的钱，希望我的同事能把你放出来。恰巧那天晚上夜班，他很无聊，趣味也低级，即使你交了保释金也不肯放你弟弟走。我就在隔壁，看着你们。”  
我一点也想不起来了。这样的瞬间很多。  
“当时你很小，也很漂亮。冻得脸都红了，情真意切地恳求那个缺德鬼放了你弟弟，你做什么都可以。  
“那时候我很迷惑，原来还有人愿意为了别人，甘愿自己倒霉吗？”  
“是弟弟，所以不能放着不管。”我小声说。“是很重要的家人。”  
“是啊，确实。最后我过去换班，就直接让你们走了。临走的时候我忍不住说了一句，下次遇到这种事情可以找我。你回头笑了笑，说谢谢，就拉着你弟弟走了。”  
“结束了？”我很困惑。这是什么一见钟情的戏码吗？  
“后来找了你很久很久，最后找到也是偶然。算不上一见钟情，就是渴望那种真挚的感情罢了。最开始想着，如果我好好对你，会不会你也那样爱我呢。后来我发现那根本不可能，我也不该把你当作一个生产感情的机器。爱不爱是你的选择，但是我还是很确定我爱你、想和你一起好好生活的。”  
“现在你满意吗？”我笑了笑。全圆佑的动机好简单，就是喜欢我而已。其实我也挺喜欢他的，但是更多时候我不敢。因为身份、因为地位，因为我的一切。  
“非常。”他说，“但是我希望你赶快好起来，不要再发烧了。有什么事情也可以告诉我，不要这样突然逃走了。我——很害怕。”  
“不会了。”我支起身子抱了抱他，“会好好和你一起生活的。”  
“啊，还有这个。”他站起来去抽屉里翻找，把那条披肩拿出来。“虽然你不喜欢了，烧掉了，我还是擅自修好了。”他小心地看着我的脸色，生怕我再次抢过来扔进火炉。  
我不知道要说什么了。我过去很在意的一些东西在他眼里似乎不值一提，甚至值得好好保护。我把它接过来，轻轻地展开，把脸埋进去哭了。这次就算是害怕，似乎也值得怀着真心去尝试一下。  
“圆佑。”我小声说。  
“嗯？”他担心地看着我。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
